der letzte Kuss Le dernier baiser
by Ophia Rookwood
Summary: songfic sur la chanson nebel de Rammstein. Couple : SevyRemus


Mon premier OS sur le couple Sevy/Remus sur la chanson Nebel, de Rammstein.

**Spoilers :** petit spoiler du tome 6

_

* * *

_

Sie stehen eng umschlungen  
ein Fleischgemisch so reich an Tagen

Cela faisait plurieurs années qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais personne n'avait découvert leur secret. Ils auraient voulu ne plus se cacher, mais c'était trop tard. Ils avaient vécus heureux, même dans les malheurs, l'important c'est qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, ils auraient continuer de s'aimer.

_wo das Meer das Land berührt  
will sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen_

Le loup-garou sentait qu'Elle arrivait. Il ne le savait pas depuis longtemps et il devait le lui dire. Severus se doutait de quelque chose et au fond de ses yeux noirs, on pouvait voir la peur.

_Doch ihre Worte frisst der Wind  
wo das Meer zu Ende ist _

- Remus, que...

Le châtain mit un doigt sur la bouche de son amant pour le faire taire. À son tour, il avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, mais le seul son qui en sortit fut un sanglot aussitôt étouffé par le bruit du vent.

_hält sie zitternd seine Hand_  
_und hat ihn auf die Stirn geküsst_

L'ancien professeur de potion avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il savait que Remus c'était battu contre Greyback à la dernière pleine lune et qu'un virus mortel se propageait chez les loup-garou. Virus, dont seuls les Mangemorts étaient épargnés.

Lupin prit les mains de son amant dans les siennes en tremblant. Il essaya de se retenir de pleurer mais en vain. Il avait tout gacher. Par sa faute Severus devrait affronter la vie seul.

_Sie trägt den Abend in der Brust  
und weiß dass sie verleben muss_

Son coeur battait la chamade et il allait de moins en moins bien.

-Sev, je... je suis désolé

Moony enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de mon amoureux.

- ...tellement désolé... tout allait si bien... je vais mourrir... sa morsure m'a contaminé...

Le coeur de Severus manqua d'arrêter de battre, il enlaça le loup-garou dans ses bras et passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains.

_sie legt den Kopf in seinen Schoss  
und bittet einen letzten Kuss_

Il essuya une larme sur la joue deson amant, il savaitqu'il se sentait coupable de mourir.

- C'est pas ta faute Remus... ne te culpabilise pas... et puis, tu seras mieux là-haut que dans ce monde cruel...

Le loup-garoule regarda dans les yeux, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça Sev? Peu importe la cruauté de ce monde, l'important c'est que tu sois avec moi. Là-heur, tu ne seras pas là... Je t'aime

Le loup-garou se sentait de plus en plus faible. Il savait que sa vie pourrait finir d'un moment à l'autre.

- Embrasses-moi une dernière fois, Sev.

_und dann hat er sie geküsst  
wo das Meer zu Ende ist  
ihre Lippen schwach und blass  
und seine Augen werden nass_

L'ancien Serpentard prit le visage de Remus entre ses mains et approcha son visage. Bientôt, leur lèvres furent collées dans un dernier baiser. Il sentit les lèvres si fragiles du Maraudeur contre les siennes. Leurs langues se touchèrenet et aucuns des deux ne voulut mettre fin à se baiser et il continua jusqu'à ce que les dernières forces de Remus quitte son corps.

_und dann hat er sie geküsst  
wo das Meer zu Ende ist  
ihre Lippen schwach und blass  
und seine Augen werden nass_

Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de son amant que la Mort avait emporté. Il le garda serré dans ses bras, tomba à genoux par terre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il aurait voulu le rejoindre là-haut, mais à sa mort, Severus doutait de devenir un ange, même si Remus le lui avait dit si souvent Il avait fait des choses si horribles dans sa vie... Il regarda le corps inanimé de celui qui l'avait rendu heureux. Tout ça était la faute de Voldemort, il avait détruit tellement de vies. Severus voulait déjà l'anéantir, mais avec la mort de Remus, il sentait la rage et la haine couelr dans ses veines.

_und dann hat er sie geküsst  
wo das Meer zu Ende ist  
ihre Lippen schwach und blass  
und seine Augen werden nass_

Lui qui était perdu dans les Ténèbres, le loup-garou avait réussià lui montrer la lumière dans ce monde cruel et sans pitié. Il était sa lumière et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, la noirceur était revenue. Mais dans son coeur une flamme d'Espoir restait allumée, l'espoir de revoir Remus... l'espoir de la Mort.

_und dann hat er sie geküsst  
wo das Meer zu Ende ist  
ihre Lippen schwach und blass  
und seine Augen werden nass_

C'était aujourd'hui le jour de l'enterrement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait tellement de morts que c'était devenu une routine à laquelle jamais personne ne s'habituerait. D'habitude, le professeur de potion restait toujours de marbre, tout le monde fut surpris de voir cet homme qu'ils qualifiaient tous d'insensible se retenir de pleurer devant eux.

Il admira une dernière fois le visage de son âme-soeur et se jura de ne jamais oublier leur dernier baiser.

_Der letzte Kuss ist so lang her  
der letzte Kuss  
er erinnert sich nicht mehr_

Ça fesait maintenant si longtemps. Voldemort venait d'être vaincu par le Survivant que Severus avait beaucoup aidé dans cette ultime bataille en rapportant des informations concernant le Mage Noir. Il l'avait aider avec coeur, avant il n'aurait pas su le faire, mais le loup-garou avait réussi à ouvrir le coeur fermer de Severus...Remus... cela faisait si longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'il ne se rappelait même plus clairement de leur dernier baiser qu'il s'était jurer de ne pas oublier. Il espérait avoir gagner sa place au paradis pour aller rejoindre l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Remus... je viens te rejoindre...

Il pointa sa baguette sur son coeur et un éclair vert apparut. Son coeur arrêta de battre, prêt à rejoindre son âme-soeur, son ange.

* * *

Ouais, je sais, un peu cucul sur les bords XD 


End file.
